Trivia for P.C. Productions
He is an atheist. Although this, most of his films have religious themes in their backgrounds. He loves cooking and even prepares to work on his own cooking book in the future. He is a huge admirer of the actor Al Pacino. He originally wanted to offer him a role in the movie The Shadow Of The Wind (1971) but Pacino was not able to appear because he was filming The Godfather. Pacino would finally act in the film Once Upon A Time In Helmond (1983) and would later also appear in Leningrad (1989), both films directed by P.C. Productions. His favorite music band is Yes. He also loves classic 80s music bands like Talking Heads and he is known to be a lover for 60s music. He has collaborated a lot with the legendary actor Charles Bronson. Bronson first appeared in a small cameo in P.C.'s first film The Portrait Of Glories (1968) in which he portrayed a young nervous judge. He also appeared in the first two films of the Trilogy Of Barcelona in which he portrayed an important character. He also appeared in Once Upon A Time In Helmond (1983) and he had a brief cameo as a civil law notary in the film Years (1993). All of his films have had its premiere on the Cannes Film Festival. He is planning to start a restaurant when "the time is right". His mother was Spanish and his father was American. He directed the Trilogy Of Barcelona as a teaching for himself by his country and as a portrait of events from his own country. He has collaborated a lot with Birdy. Birdy was the music composer for 6 of his films. He didn't direct a movie from 1993 until 2011 because he was working as the boss of his own production company. He produced several films which have become modern classics though and he was the production designer for a musical. He decided to retire from his production company to make a comeback to the film industry as a director. He continues to serve as a chairman for his production company. He dislikes horror movies because according to them: "Yeah, horror movies are usually soulless, it doesn't mean anything. I hate movies which don't have any form of realism or maybe even symbolism. So no, I would pass them up. Except if my kids watch them". He is one of the few film directors who pays money to see the other films premiering or getting shown at the Cannes Film Festival every year. He originally wanted to become involved in the business industry before he decided to become a film director. He actually retired temporarily from directing films from 1993 until 2011 in order to get a taste of the business industry (within cinema). He left in 2011 because of age and his re-interest into directing movies. His favorite movies of all time are Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence, Black Rain, Glory and Paris Texas.